Just another story
by hibaritachi
Summary: Princess Ellena, Allen's twin sister eloped with a normal villager the day she was supposed to marry with Kanda Yuu, a prince from Ame country. Allen, disguised as Ellena, become Kanda's wife until Ellena is found.
1. Chapter 1

Arghhh...I really cannot stop myself from typing this story.

Well, the original story is based on "Kiss me princess"

Disclaimer : Did not own anything. Just borrowing the character from Hoshino sensei and storyline from Seyoung Kim.I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in jail...yet. Ahahaha

P/S : Hell yeah. Tons and tons of oocness and made-up character. Woot!

YULLEN. Back out if you're not into yaoi.

"Allen, please. Just this time. We have agreed to marrying your sister with the prince

from Erin kingdom. How can we face them if we're saying that our beloved sister had eloped? And

with a filthy commoner that is." Komui pleaded Allen with his most powerful kicked puppy looks.

"Why do I have to do this?. I'm not even mentally prepared. Yet, today?And worst, he is

a bloody man, damnit! You must be joking me. Did you not love me, my beloved onii-san?" Allen

asked Komui with a royally deathly glare while practically choking him. "Allen-chan, if we cancel

this marriage, what will they do with our small kingdom? They can crush our small kingdom

anytime they want!" Komui said while shaking Allen's shoulder vigorously.

"Yeah. Barefooted." Lavi piped in.

"Humph, save me from

this hellhole called marriage the fastest you can, got it? Or I'll have no other choice but to

expose myself" Allen sighed. "Allen-chan, thanks. I promise you we'll think of something..."Komui

trailed his eyes away from Allen.

"What,you mean you don't have any backup plan?" Allen shrieked,

while balling his fist till his knuckles turned white. "Don't worry Allen. With your beautiful face

and figure, you might not be exposed for about 3-4 years."Komui smiled, hoping to give him

assurance. Before Allen had any chance to punch Komui squarely in his face, he was dragged by his

maids. "Hurry up, ouji-sama. We don't have much time."

* * *

"Arghh, i'm not comfortable in this clothes. It's hot, tight and heavy. How did the women can

stand wearing this... blanket?..And the stupid corset?" Allen asked while fumbling with his dress.

Komui just sweatdropped while Lavi patted his back. "He really is a troublesome but cute lil'

brother ain't he?

Isn't he the cutest thing ever born in whole wide world? Your handsome, not to mention its

awesomeness, brother Lavi is very proud to have an astonishingly cute brother as you, Allen.

"Enough with your rambling Lavi-nii san. I'll cherished you with my whole life if you're willing to

switch place with me." Allen said while pulling Lavi's fiery vermillion locks. "That is not possible,

honey, cause I still love to flirt with girl. Once i'm agree with this agreement, my whole, brilliant

life is over. Can you watch your beloved brother die in anguish? Can you stand to watch me suffer

without girls? Cause i'm more than confident to declare that the girls also suffer without me..." Lavi

was silenced when Allen kicked his shin.''Lavi nii-san,can you just... shut up your

mouth?Please?".Allen silvery-plated eyes twitched in annoyance and he almost begged because

Lavi just don't know how to shut his mouth.

Apparently, Lavi need someone to shut the hell up.

He massaged his temple because his head had

started to throb painfully. "Why is our father is useless? We even had to sell our brother in order to

survive..," Komui sighed dramatically. Luckily, he managed to evade the dart pointed right at his

neck. "Don't. Mention. That. Bastard's. Name!!!!" Allen roared. Allen shuddered every time he

remembered how he had to play poker since he was seven. Royalty his ass. Sometime, they even

had to suffer in starvation to feed their people. "Even if we all ended up in this type of marriage

(he glared at Komui and Lavi), his

unpaid debt will pile up till the day we died. That's why I had this hair colour in the first place.

Cause i'm dead tired to work my bone off while his debt continued to pile up."

"There2x, my lil brother, don't blame your hair colour cause it's been like that since you're born. It

suits your childish figure the best (Allen twitched at this). Moreover, it is the remainder of what

your mother looked like. The son of Joanne Walker, the beauty queen of this kingdom. Although

i'm still four at that time, I remember that your mother is the most beautiful women ever..." Lavi

sighed dreamily. "Well, it'd be nice if I can remember my mother's face." Allen just shrugged it off.

All he remembered is his mother's silvery hair like his. "Okay2x, now is not the time to relax. The

prince is coming later." Komui snapped, waking Allen from his trance. "Ugh, suddenly, I feel

horribly dizzy. Can this...,well,uhm...wait?"

"Hell no! Here. Take this medicine with you." Komui smile cruelly while handing Allen the

medicine . At that moment, Allen knew that there is no way out for him...

um,i just don't bother with the spelling and all that jazz. Please point it out for me. Plz...

Hmm,should I continue it?

I dunno. Just... don't hate me cuz I planned NOT to make Lenalee as Komui's younger sister.

Reviews are most welcomed. Critism are...well, invited?(LOL)

this is epilogue only, so...don't ask me for it's awesome shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Kaze : "Hey, I'll own all of you if I managed to defeat you. Hohoho"

(shower kicks and punch)

Kanda : tf? (avoid easily). " Kaichou ichigen!"

Kaze : (wobble). "I don't care! I will make all of you, mine! Cross grape!"

Allen : "Well, that is royally pathetic. It's 'Grave' not 'Grape'" (shakes head)

*Then, the fight continued and Kaze lost to Kanda for nth time. So, until Kaze defeat Kanda and got her spelling right, Kaze **owns nothing!**

**A/N** : For anyone who read and actually bother to review this story(get teary eyes), thanks sooo much. If you are confused, I apologize and I will try to answer every question personally.

I'm really sorry for the horrible paragraph in the first chapter. Honestly, I didn't even know it turns out that way when I post it. I'll try harder next time. LOL. Also, i'm a newbie here so I still don't fully understand what '**beta'** thing is, so,** forgive my spelling, grammar mistakes and stuff. Pretty please?**

Ok. I talked too much. Please **read & review.**

**P/S : **Umm, Allen's hand is not deformed in this story cuz I really don't have idea how to put it. The scar in his face's there, .....

Also, although this story is based on "Kiss me princess", i'm going to make changes.

" Jeez, Lavi said that prince is a wet blanket and have little interest in women, so I would be safe at night(imagine Lavi and his thumb ups). How about morning, evening and afternoon though?"

Allen wondered while waiting his so-called fiancee. He could feel cold shiver run down his spine. Oh god, he totally didn't expect this misfortune to actually happen at himself. Yes, he know that he really resemble his twin sister and the only thing that differ is the hair length. That problem is solved by using wig though. And why he can pass as a girl? Ask Mr. Puberty.(he clenched his fist at this). Only Cross (he refuse to acknowledge that Cross is his father), Komui and Lavi can differentiate them. Won't it be exposed though? "Ugh, I feel like puking," he muttered to himself.

" Allen-chan. Don't make that face(Allen pouted at this). You know that I love you as much as I love Lavi and I really, really didn't want you to caught up in this mess, but, alliance with Ame kingdom is a must since they have strong army power. Obviously, we need it's power since our country is sooo small that it need protection." Komui said while taking Allen's hand in his, hoping to soothe his wrecking nerves.

" Yeah. I know. But what if i'm exposed? Will they punish...or...execute me?" at this, Allen shakes uncontrollably. He hugged himself and asked Komui "Will you miss me, onii-chan?"

"Don't worry. I'll come flying to your aid if you're in any form of trouble"Komui hugged Allen while rubbing his back. Tears slide down his face. He really didn't want to be apart from his adorable lil' brother. That's how critical his brother complex is. Undeniably.(sweat dropped)

"Announcing the arrivals of Prince Kanda Yuu",one of the spokesman announced.

Everyone's head snapped turns to the door's direction. They have heard about Kanda's handsome figures but never seen it directly before. As expected, the moment Kanda stepped into the hall, various gasps, murmurs can be heard. There even people rendered immobile just by looking at his face. Allen's heart thumped a little bit before he denied wholeheartedly that he felt something at that particular moment. Even worse, Lavi caught him staring and jabbed his stomach.

"That asshole! he even winked at me, " Allen thought with distress. He felt like wringing that neck. Maybe dismember him would be nice. He put that thought into consideration. He can feel Komui's iron grip on his hand tighten. At this moment, he truly wished that it was Ellena that was in his place. He couldn't help but blamed it all on his twin sister. At the same time, he was worried about his sister whereabouts. Maybe, he is a twisted person after all.

" I am honoured to have such a beautiful women as my wife," Kanda said while taking the honour to kiss Allen's hand. Allen shuddered in disgust.

" Today, I announce you as husband and wife"...

Allen cannot even feel his feet touching the ground. He felt so lifeless, tired and his mind went blank. He lift up his face to see his husband. His face was void with emotion, he didn't even know what the other is thinking. Kanda lift up his face and kissed him. It was a short peck on the lips and his mind cannot comprehend what is going on. He felt lightheaded and just want everything to end.

"Bye, onii-san. Wish me the best of luck" Allen hugged Komui tightly. After that, he went to Lavi and give him a death grip on his waist. "Ouch! Pumpkin, are you trying to kill me?" Lavi groaned in pain. "That depend on how you see it" Allen chuckled. "Ne, how come Komui get brotherly love-love hug while you are trying to kill me?" Lavi whined. "It end up in vain, though. Such a pity," Allen shakes his head.

They started their journey in silence. It was raining cats and dogs. Allen never like silence. Simply said, he hated it. With passion. Of course, seeing that he lived with his cheerful brothers and lovely sister. He never thought that they will be separated this soon.(Somehow, he didn't include Cross in his mind. It was this bastard's idea that he got stuck here in the first place, after all). His tears slide down his face. To his shock, the prince himself wiped it for him. He almost...almost like the prince. Almost.

But not when the prince spout some ugly remark at him. "So, not only the princess is flat-chested,midget but she is also a crybaby. What a pain in the ." Well, our dear 'princess' is outright pissed off and came with a better remark. "Well2x, our beautiful _**princess**_(it dripped with bloody thick sarcasm) has dirty mouth. Tch. Such a killer joy." he said while glaring daggers at Kanda. "What ' I am honoured to have such a beautiful woman as my wife'. My ass," he thought to himself.

" You better shut down your mouth or else. I'm not in the best of mood right now," he hissed while pointing a very sharp looking sword at his neck. "Yeah, you must be very proud of yourself, threatening women, barbarian." It seemed that Allen had infected with Lavi's syndrome, that is, ' i'm-not-afraid-of-death-so-kill-me-fast '. Being with Lavi for a long time surely got you infected with his idiocy after all.

Suddenly, their horse carriage stopped in a halt. He jerked forward and luckily, catched by Kanda before he hit his head. "Oww. What happened? Did we arrive already?" he asked Kanda who remained passive. " Shut up, midget. Unless you want us to be killed," he said, gripping his sword tigher.

" Is that your special way to treat your wife?" he ask Kanda. Kanda just che'd him and continue observing the outside. Allen pouted in annoyance. He felt a tiny relief washed over him that his sister didn't marry this bitter man. This man is cold, but corteous. You made a right choice Ellena, guys like that can't be interested in women or much of anything else. Wait, he should pity himself.

" You stay here and don't move unless I order you to do so. Got it? Unless you want us to be slaughtered," Kanda said before stepping outside. Although he felt like arguing, he just nodded his head in silence. It wouldn't do to let himself get exposed no matter what the circumtances are. He wasn't going to take the chance. Although, his pride as a man(he don't want to admit that he is boy) was scarred by being defended by Kanda.

" Be careful, princess" he tugged at Kanda's hand. "Yeah, you too,midget." he patted Allen's head. Allen swore to himself that he _**was**_ not going to blush. From the window, he can see Kanda's hair swayed gracefully while he defeat the enemy one by one. As a ...ehem...man, he admit that Kanda's sword skill is very good. Even the way Kanda's body moved looked like he was dancing. He cannot tear his eyes from the picturesque scenery that is Kanda.

" Wait, am I being mesmerized by him?" he asked himself. However, his eyes snapped open when a man tried to slash Kanda from behind. He lunged forward before hitting that man with a branch. " Humph, I had sword training too," he said.

" Owh, does your kingdom teaches swordmanship even to woman,err, no midget?" he asked warily. " For what purpose?" he eyed Allen with interest. " Hey, shouldn't you thank me first for saving your sorry ass?" he asked Kanda. He felt so angry that he felt he could burst. " For your information, we should at least, be able to defend ourself. There. Satisfy?" he said, gripping his dress tightly.

"Hm...interesting. It's as if you're declaring a war. So, when I touch you like this(he hugged Allen while his hand drifting lower) or trying to kiss you, I should risk my life knowing that you're after my neck" he said seductively. Allen's breath caught in his throat. However, he tried to calm himself. After what seemed like hours(he was trying to gather his courage to meet Kanda's questioning eyes), he released him. He let out breath he didn't know he was holding all this time.

" You're funny to mess around with," he sneered. " Now, we must hurry after the long delay. I don't wanna spend the night in woods. There are bears here, after all" he said.

"B...bears?. Oh god, can it be any worse?" Allen wailed. How many misfortunes is there in one day? Firstly, he was forced to marry this cold-hearted creature. After that, attacked by a group of brainless terrorist. Next, there are possibilities that he will be eaten alive by bears. And why is that guy said that with so much ease? Dealing with his inner brain and that idiot sure got him restless.

"And you're so confident about your sword skill," Kanda said, as if he knew all along what is in Allen's mind. Allen twitched in annoyance. Suddenly, he realized that he's hungry. Very hungry that his stomach growled quite loudly. He blushed furiously.

"So, the princess is not only flat chested, not attractive, midget, crybaby. She is also useless that gets hungry every one hour. " Stop. We're taking a break," Kanda ordered the carriage-driver.

"Hey, midget. Wake up. We've arrived. And stop drooling on my clothes," Kanda said while trying to pry out the little nuisance. Kanda grieved in sorrow when the hug tighten. That brat actually using me as pillow," he sighed. Dealing with this midget really drained up his energy.

" Onii-san!"

Kaze : So, it is better from the last time? I'm trying my best here...

Kanda : You suck. Accept it.

Allen : Kaze is searching for a 'beta' who are willing to cope with her super laziness, awful paragraphing and horrible grammatical mistakes.

Kaze : It depends on whether you wanna read something that has quality. I'm at my limit and cannot do better unless someone bother to point out my mistakes.

Allen : Please read and review! x3


End file.
